Different Ways To Show You Care
by Mouko
Summary: A birthday present for Yuki! There are many ways to show you care... sometimes all it takes is a lot of courage and a little encouragement.


Warning: Yaoi-alert! I wrote this fic for Yuki's birthday... Heee! 

Different Ways To Show You Care 

By Neon Mouko for Yuki Ryu 

"Mmm," Anzu frowned as she crouched, peering through the glass panels of the confectionary store. Hundreds of different kinds of chocolate stared back at her, offering her no solutions for her dilemma. 

"Need some help?" the woman behind the counter asked as she leaned forward, her tight uniform scrunching slightly as she inadvertently gave Anzu a breast shot. She smiled and gestured across the counter at all of the chocolate. "Buying for a friend...," she paused, then winked cutely. "Or perhaps for someone special?" 

Anzu blushed. Valentine's Day was just around the corner, which meant that girls were supposed to give chocolate to their co-workers, friends, as well as their "significant other". Unfortunately, Anzu had no idea which it was she was buying for. She had no problem buying chocolate for most of the men she knew, such as Joey and Tristan. It didn't really mean anything. However, she wasn't sure what to get for Yugi; or if she even had the courage to do so if she decided to. Should she get him "friends" chocolate or something more? What would he think if she did? Anzu sighed and felt her forehead; she just didn't know what to do. 

"Ahhh, shy, eh?" the woman smiled as she leaned back, tapping her pink fingernails against the glass. "Afraid how he'll take it?" 

"..." Anzu looked at the woman, her face very red. 

"Why not just give it a go?" the woman tilted her head, smiling. 

"Easy for you to say, I...," Anzu paused then looked up as something caught her eye. Rather, someone. Anzu stared as Seto Kaiba passed by her and headed towards another counter, looking particularly red in the face and incredibly guilty. Behind him, Mokuba followed with a wicked smile. 

"So, Niisama!" Mokuba tilted his head as he giggled. "Who're you buying chocolates for? Isn't it the wrong holiday?" 

"... You know perfectly well." Seto grunted as he approached the counter and pointed to a particularly large and expensive chocolate assortment. The woman behind the counter paused and stared at Seto for a few moments, then moved to remove the assortment from its casing. "I know what you're thinking, and you're wrong!" the CEO huffed, immediately noticing the woman's reaction. "I'm just... buying chocolate. It has nothing to do with the holiday!" 

"I didn't say a single thing, sir!" the woman smiled as she placed the assortment on the counter. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with giving chocolate to yourself!" 

"T-TO MYSELF!?" Seto hunched forward, placing his hands on the counter. "I AM NOT GIVING CHOCOLATE TO MYSELF!" 

"Of course not, sir!" the woman smiled even wider as she rung up the chocolate. Mokuba simply giggled, causing Seto to eye him irritably. 

Anzu blinked, then smiled slightly. "Well, I guess I'm not the only one who'll be embarrassed." She stood up and looked at the cashier, pointing. "I'd like some of those chocolate bars... and...," she paused, then swallowed hard. "One of those large chocolate hearts." 

"You mean the white chocolate with brown trim and the words 'Be mine'?" the woman smirked. Anzu nodded weakly, her eyes darting around nervously. The woman smirked even wider and moved to get the chocolates in question. "He means that much, does he?" 

"... Yeah...," Anzu closed her eyes, though more to herself than anyone else. "He does." 

---------------------------------- 

"Hmmm," Joey tilted his head as he tapped his chin, squinting slightly. He watched as Anzu slipped out of the confectionary store, holding a bag tightly to her chest as she hurried along her way. "Looks like Anzu went shopping!" 

"Heh, yeah." Tristan smirked as he stood next to Joey on the other side of the road, overlooking Anzu as she quickly darted off. "And judging from that guilty expression, it must be chocolate." 

"Yup! Since we're all meeting at Yugi's today, we'll hafta wait until then to see if she chickens out this year too," Joey laughed, then paused and stared. His eyes bugged out as Seto Kaiba hurried out of the same confectionary store, Mokuba on his heels while grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Kaiba bought chocolate?" 

"Wonder who THAT'S for!" Tristan quirked an eyebrow. 

"For himself?" Joey smirked. "Or maybe for...?" 

"Heh! Oh, this is gonna be great!" Tristan slapped his knee, chuckling. "That makes two guilty people!" 

"And here comes number three!" Joey pointed. Tristan blinked and peered, squinting, to where Joey was pointing. Malik hurried out of a convenience store, holding a grocery bag and a very mischievous expression on his face. 

"Eh? What's in the bag?" Tristan muttered. 

"Looks like chocolate syrup," Joey mused. "False alarm, I guess. Looks like he's going to make a sundae." 

"Ah." Tristan wondered if that was really the case. 

Joey watched Malik as he hurried home, then glanced at his comrade. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?" 

Tristan glanced back, then chuckled. 

"This is gonna be one screwy Valentine's Day." 

-------------------------------------- 

The noise of Domino City increased dramatically as the rush of holiday shopping increased dramatically, the stores packed as women scurried about to buy and deliver chocolate to co-workers and friends, as well as for the extra special person in their lives. Even traffic was slow, as pedestrians and motorists fought for space on the streets. 

Anzu frowned as she slowly walked down the sidewalk, holding her back of wrapped chocolate with trembling hands. She was heading towards Yugi's house, where she was to meet with the others. The young girl sighed, her heart racing in her chest as she felt incredibly anxious. What was she thinking, buying that large chocolate heart? She honestly wasn't going to give it to Yugi, was she? 

Every year, Anzu bought something special for Yugi; and every year, she lost her nerve and ended up eating it herself while giving him something a little more tame. This year, she had made up her mind to go through with it and give him the special chocolate. However, her courage was slowly creeping away with each step she took towards Yugi's. 

Why was it so hard to give Yugi some chocolate? 

Anzu shook her head. It wasn't just chocolate; it was the feelings behind it. Anzu had known Yugi for years, ever since they were little kids. She knew him before he had even been friends with Joey or Tristan, even defending the spiky haired child from them when they teased him. She wasn't worried about giving a simple piece of chocolate, she was worried about confessing her feelings. 

What if he reacted badly? Was she really ready for a relationship? Or, for that matter, was she being incredibly silly to think one piece of chocolate could accomplish so much? 

Finally, Anzu stopped in her tracks and stared skyward. 

"This is stupid," she sighed. "What am I doing? I can't do this..." 

"Anzu!" 

Anzu jumped and whipped about, her eyes widening as Mokuba ran up behind her. He was grinning widely and holding a bag similar to hers. 

"That chocolate... it's what Kaiba bought, isn't it?" Anzu thought, blinking. "Um, Hello, Mokuba!" 

"We're on our way to Yugi's place!" Mokuba grinned brightly, then held up the bag. "This is for Yami! Niisama's giving it to him!" 

"I am not!" Seto growled as he jogged up, looking entirely embarrassed. "I told you, I'm not going! I changed my mind!" 

"And I told you that if you didn't give it to him, I would... and I'd TELL him it was from you!" Mokuba razzed his older brother, who flushed brightly. 

"Oh," Anzu blinked, then glanced at Kaiba. "You lost your nerve, too?" 

"...," Seto's cheek twitched. "I did not 'lose my nerve'!" 

"Anzu?" Mokuba tilted his head. "What do you mean 'too'?" 

"Um, nothing." Anzu looked away. 

"It looks like she bought chocolate for Yugi but doesn't have the guts to give it to him." Seto smirked. 

"You mean like you don't have the guts to give YOURS to Yami?" Anzu eyed Seto, levelly. Seto set his jaw and looked away, huffing irritably. 

"Oh," Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows, then grinned brightly. "Then I guess I'll have to escort you to Yugi's place, too! Just like with Niisama!" 

"W-what?" Anzu's eyes widened. 

"I'm not going!" Seto growled. 

"Sure you are!" Mokuba giggled, then lunged to grab Anzu's bag before he whipped about to bolt down the sidewalk. "Or else I'll do it for you!" 

"W-WAIT!" Anzu cried out, her eyes widening as panic crossed her features. She quickly darted after Mokuba, gasping. "Y-you can't!" 

"Mokuba! STOP!" Seto followed after Anzu, looking equally panicked. 

Mokuba simply laughed as he hurried towards the Turtle Shack, the two panicked teenagers in pursuit. The young Kaiba darted inside the shop, the bell ringing to signal his entrance. Sugoroku looked up as Mokuba hurried towards him, momentarily surprised before he jerked his thumb towards the back door. 

"Yugi is in there, waiting," Sugoroku said, then blinked as Mokuba darted for the door just as Seto and Anzu burst inside the shop. "Ah, Anzu...," Yugi's grandfather grinned before he blinked and quirked an eyebrow. "... and Kaiba?" 

"W-where's Mokuba...?" Anzu panted, looking around wildly. 

"In the back with Yugi," Sugoroku replied, gesturing to the door once more. 

"MOKUBA!" Seto snarled as he headed towards the door, hurrying to catch his brother before it was too late. Anzu quickly followed suit, her breathing rapid. Sugoroku watched the two disappear in to the back, then smirked slightly and shook his head. 

"Mokuba-!" Seto grunted as he looked around wildly. 

"Here, Niisama!" Mokuba popped up out of nowhere and held the bags out to the two, grinning impishly. "It's too late to back out now, so you can have them back!" 

"..." Anzu blinked as she took her bag back, instinctively glancing inside to make sure nothing was broken in the chase. 

"Anzu? Is that you?" Yugi's voice came from the living room seconds before he appeared in the hallway. "Mokuba and Kaiba too?" 

"Er," Seto blinked, then looked away. "... Hello." 

"Hi, Yugi!" Mokuba beamed. 

"Uh, yeah...," Anzu laughed weakly. "Sorry I'm late..." 

"It's fine," Yugi smiled, then gestured in to the living room. "C'mon in!" 

Anzu nodded, then nervously made her way in to the living room. Seto stood frozen in place, uncertain what to do. He glanced at the door, debating a quick and hasty escape, but Mokuba quickly put an end to such thoughts by grabbing Seto's arm and dragging him deeper in to the house. 

"Let's go, let's go!" Mokuba laughed. 

"..." Seto's cheek twitched. 

"Well, well! If it ain't Kaiba and Anzu!" Joey chuckled as he stretched out on the couch, eying the two as they entered the room with Yugi and Mokuba. "Didn't think you'd make it." 

"Eh? Why not?" Yugi blinked. 

Anzu's eyes widened. "... He couldn't possibly know... could he...?" she thought nervously as she tightened her grip on the bag. 

"What're in the bags?" Joey asked, dodging Yugi's question as he smirked. 

"Um..." Anzu fidgeted. 

"None of your business, mutt!" Seto growled, though his cheeks took a rather obvious tint. Joey debated between rising to the insult but decided that teasing the two, especially Seto, put him in too good a mood. 

"Don't you know anything, Joey?" Tristan drawled. "It's Valentine's Day! It's when guys get chocolates from girls!" 

"Doesn't explain Kaiba, though!" Joey sneered. "Why does HE have some? Either he's suddenly become a girl or he bought himself chocolate!" 

"Leave Niisama alone!" Mokuba snapped. "The chocolate ain't for himself! It's for Yami!" 

"MOKUBA!" Seto hissed, his eyes widening drastically as his face turned a brilliant crimson. 

"For me?" a deep, velvet voice asked from behind Seto. Seto jumped and whirled to see Yami looking at him, smirking rather smugly with his hands on his hips. Yami had recently learned how to turn the Millennium Puzzle in to a temporary body, giving Yugi a little more privacy. An experience with a certain Duel Monster had taught the ancient Pharaoh the trick, though he hadn't truly gotten the hang of it until recently. 

"Uh...," Seto grimaced and reached in to the bag to pull out the box of assorted chocolates, then looked away as he extended them to Yami. "... I suppose." 

Seto's eyes widened as he felt Yami's warm hands gently take hold of his own and turned to face the ancient Pharaoh. Yami's smirk increased as he moved closer, holding the brunette's hand gently but firmly. 

"Thank you, Seto." he muttered, his voice husky. "I should return the favor." 

"T-that isn't until next month...," Seto murmured. "On White Day..." 

"I don't think I can wait that long," Yami chuckled as he drew the brunette closer. "So I'll just give you a sample of my thanks today, as well." 

"Ah-hah..." 

Mokuba blushed and itched his chin, trying to avoid staring. Yugi looked away as well, blushing lightly at the shameless flirting and innuendo that practically reeked from the scene, and looked at Anzu. "Um... so..." 

"... I... have chocolate for everyone!" Anzu reached in to her bag and pulled out small bars of chocolate. She handed the bars to Joey and Tristan, who accepted them while grinning devilishly. Anzu paused, then looked around. "Where's Bakura? I have some for him and Malik!" 

"They won't be here," Joey smirked. "Malik called in to tell us a few minutes before you arrived." 

"I think they're planning on having sundaes!" Tristan laughed. 

"I guess I'll have to drop them off on my way home, then!" Anzu blinked, then turned to extend bars to Yami, Seto, and Mokuba, only to find the two teenagers gone. "Ah? Where'd they go...?" 

"Do you even have to ask?" Joey smirked. Everyone paused to blush as the sound of footsteps echoed upstairs, followed by the sound of a door slamming shut. 

"Oh," Anzu coughed as she handed Mokuba his chocolate bar. 

"Thanks, Anzu!" Mokuba grinned brightly, then proceeded to open the chocolate and take a big bite. 

"They'll be down later," Yugi smiled, weakly. "You can give them the chocolate then!" 

"Yeah...," Anzu nodded, then paused and stared in to her bag. All that was left to give was the giant chocolate heart. She glanced at Yugi nervously, who watched her curiously. "..." 

"Anzu?" Yugi tilted his head. "Is something wrong?" 

"..." Anzu swallowed, then grabbed the chocolate heart and extended it to Yugi. "Here... Happy Valentine's Day..." 

Yugi's eyes widened dramatically as he stared at the giant chocolate heart, holding it rather numbly. Anzu shifted, rubbing her arm nervously as she waited for Yugi to respond or react. After a moment of silence, Yugi looked up and smiled widely at the nervous girl. 

"Anzu... thank you! Thank you very much!" Yugi beamed, his cheeks tinted. 

"I'm... glad..." Anzu smiled back, slowly regaining her composure. She wasn't exactly sure what the gift had accomplished by way of her feelings for Yugi and his feelings for her, but it was at least a step in the right direction. Either way, she was relieved. The two stood in silence, simply smiling at each other as Yugi held the chocolate heart close. They seemed to have momentarily forgotten that there were other people in the room, simply standing awkwardly while being far too shy to actually say or do anything to expand upon the gift and its meaning. 

"Heh," Joey looked up as he munched on his chocolate. "You gonna eat all that, Yugi?" 

"Y-yes!" Yugi jerked, as if awakening from a trance, then nodded. "I'll eat it all myself!" 

Anzu blushed. 

"I think your eyes are bigger than your stomach!" Tristan teased. 

"Maybe he would've preferred a sundae?" Joey smirked. The two boys cackled at that, slapping their knees and hooting noisily. Anzu shifted nervously and glanced at Yugi, who turned to catch her glance. 

"... Thank you very much, Anzu..." Yugi muttered. "I really do like it... really! And I'll give you an even bigger chocolate for White Day!" 

"...," Anzu's face burned even brighter. "T-thank you, Yugi... I look forward to it!" 

Yugi nodded, smiling brightly. 

"You bet!" 

------------------------------ 

"Hmph," Bakura grunted as he entered Ryou's apartment, not even bothering to turn on the light. "What're you planning, Ryou?" 

"You'll see." Ryou smiled as he turned on the light, the Millennium Ring visibly absent from around his neck. Bakura had also learned how to transform the Millennium item in to a body, though from a different source. Still, it was rather useful as it allowed Bakura to have his own body occasionally, leaving Ryou's alone. 

"I don't like surprises." Bakura narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

"You'll like this one!" Ryou giggled, then pointed across the room towards the guest room. "It's in there!" 

"I don't know what you're planning, but..." Bakura growled. "... If you got me a present..." 

"I'll make some tea!" Ryou scurried off towards the kitchen, dodging any further questions. Bakura blinked slowly, then grunted and turned to head for the guest room. He reached for the doorknob and turned it, opening the door. He gave a start at what was inside. 

Sitting rather provocatively on the bed, almost completely covered in chocolate syrup with nothing but ribbons around his neck, ankles, and wrists was Malik. Malik grinned as he sat, melted chocolate hugging every crevice of his body as the words "Happy Valentine's Day" written across his chest with whipped cream. 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bakura..." Malik purred, sensually. 

Bakura blinked, momentarily stunned, before a rather wicked grin appeared on his face. He didn't say a word as he entered the room, shutting the door behind him. 


End file.
